The electrical safety program assures a safe electrical environment for Clinical Center patients by performing the following functions: ensure Clinical Center compliance with standards of the Joint Commission on Hospital Accreditation; test on a regular basis all electrical clinical equipment; train CC staff members in electrical safety and grounding; inspect new construction and renovation; design and modify test equipment; gather and analyze data on electrical shocks and burns; participate in activities of the Clinical Center Safety Committee, counsel medical and nursing staff on new equipment purchases; participate in formulation of national electrical safety standards; modify existing clinical equipment to meet current electrical safety standards; and establish Clinical Center electrical safety standards.